Take Ten
by Optronix Prime
Summary: Take ten Transformers and throw them together and what do you get? Insanity, that's what. Random little tidbits all thrown together to equal your entertainment for the evening.


**Author's Note: I've been a posting devil lately. Crazy. Got the questions and idea from LamboTwinsGirl who got it from someone else. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers...I own me though, yet my parents get to claim me on their taxes...Either way, Enjoy!**

1. Bluestreak

2. Bumblebee

3. Sideswipe

4. Sunstreaker

5. Jazz

6. Starscream

7. Soundwave

8. Prowl

9. Ratchet

10. Mirage

**Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night**

Me: Erm…Blue? Why are you in my room…?

Blue: Did you know that the little plastic piece on the end of a shoelace is called an aglet? Hardly anyone knows this. I had to Google for Daniel when he asked me earlier. I found sooooo many interesting things on this one website. Did you know…?

Me: *flops back onto the bed, covering head with a pillow**muffled* Blue, I love you, but GO AWAY!

**Number 2 asked you to go out with them**

Bee: *looks hopeful*

Me: *blinks* Heh…we're friends Bee…just friends…and I like someone else...

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you were showering**

Me: Sideswipe get out of this bathroom before I comm Prowl!

Sides: While in a towel? Dripping wet? *grins evilly*

Me: Sometimes I really hate you…

**Number 4 announces he's going to marry Number 9 tomorrow**

Me: *looks over at Sunstreaker and Ratchet* I'll give it a week

**Number 5 cooked you dinner. Do you eat it?**

Jazz: Ay call et, Jazzeh's Taste Bud Jamboreeh!

Me: *stares at the plate* I think it twitched…and the green stuff it crawling away…

Jazz: Ets still edible! Try et!

Me: *slides down in the chair*

**Number 6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping**

Me: *grins evilly* Yo Sunny! Sides! Come help me bury Starscream in the sand!

Star: *snores loudly* *gets buried in sand*

**Number 7 suddenly confessed to being a part of your family**

Sound: Soundwave, your half brother

Me: *long silence* AWESOME! Do I get my own cassette?!

Sound: No.

Me: *pouts* Some brother…

**Number 8 got into the hospital somehow**

Me: *stares at Prowl's frame* I think he's dead

Ratch: He's not dead!

Me: Then how did he get in here?!

Ratch: That's classified.

**Number 9 made fun of your friends**

Me: *glares* Seriously? Just, seriously?

Ratch: What? She looked awful in that shade of yellow.

**Number 10 ignored you all the time**

Me: *sniffles and sobs in a corner* Why you no love me?!

Mirage: Because you're all fleshy and you secrete liquids

Me: That's not my fault!

Mirage: Well it isn't mine either. *sips his tea*

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will Number 1 do?**

Me: Hey Blue? I'm being hunted by murders.

Blue: *blinks* You're being hunted by murders?! They could kill you! We have to protect you. If we don't protect you then you will be killed by two random strangers! I will protect you! Maybe. Depends on a lot. If they have a flamethrower you might be on your own, but…

Me: *dies from sheer boredom*

**You're on a vacation with Number 2 and you break your leg. What will Number 2 do?**

Me: Bee? Little help please?

Bee: *sweeps her off her feet* I will rescue, my fair maiden!

Me: I broke my ankle. I'm not being guarded by a fire breathing dragon!

**It's your birthday. What will Number 3 give you?**

Me: I don't know *eyes Sideswipe's gift* I'm not stupid enough to open it

Sides: That hurts, strikes me deep, right here *touches over his spark*

Me: And I've got a feeling that my face'll hurt after I open it

**You're stuck in a house fire. What will Number 4 do?**

Me: *screaming for help*

Sunny: Rescue you? No way! The falling rubble might scratch my paint job! I just waxed it, you know

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will Number 5 do?**

Me: *hiding in a dressing room* I'm not coming out!

Jazz: *has camera ready* Ya'll look great! Now lemme see!

Me: *gingerly opens the door*

Jazz: *snaps picture*

Me: *slams door* AFTHOLE!

**You're about to marry Number 10. What's six's reaction?**

Star: *looks at Mirage, then me* Ask someone that cares. Marry the Auto-scum. Dive off a cliff. Whatever, fleshling.

Mirage: I did not agree to this! Someone tricked me into this!

Me: *grumbles* You and me both, man…

**You got dumped by someone. How will Number 7 cheer you up?**

Sound: *plays a video clip of Sheldon Cooper saying "there there"*

Me: *bawling* That's what you got from that?!

Sound: *shrugs, looking around for help*

**You're angry about it later. How does Number 8 calm you down?**

Prowl: Do something constructive. *thrusts a datapad at her*

Me: *glowers, impaling the wall with the datapad*

**You compete in a tournament. How does Number 9 support you?**

Ratch: Don't fall! Or get injured! I am NOT fixing you again, fraggit!

Me: You all can just go and kiss my aft.

**You can't stop laughing. What will Number 10 do?**

Mirage: *sips tea*

Me: *keeps laughing*

Mirage: *turns a page of his book*

Me: *still laughing*

Mirage: *sips tea again*

Me: *stops*We're getting married!

Mirage: And I'll be divorcing you

Me: *growls*

**Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**

Me: Because he *twitch* doesn't *twitch* shut up! HE VISITS ME IN MY DREAMS! I NOW NEED THERAPY BECAUSE BLUESTREAK CAN'T SHUT UP!

Blue: …

**Number 2 tells you about his deep love for Number 9. You're reaction?**

Me: I thought you liked me!

Bee: You said no. And Ratchet…is… *sighs contently*

Me: *rolls eyes* He's marrying Sunny

Bee: NO. HE. ISN'T!

**You're dating Number 3 and you introduce him to your parents. Will they get along?**

Sides: You said I'm meeting Mom and Pop? *beams*

Me: *groans* You're going to leave with a fork in your arm…

Sides: Awesome!

**Number 4 loves Number 9 as well. What do you do?**

Me: *videotapes Bumblebee and Sunstreaker's fight for Ratchet and posts it on YouTube* I'm _very_ supportive

Ratch: *shakes helm, muttering* Moronic child…

**Will Number 5 and Number 6 ever kiss?**

Star: *looks Jazz over* You touch me you disgusting Autobot and I'll skin you alive

Jazz: *punches him*

Me: Jazzscream? HELL NO! No one ships them! PRAZZ ALL THE WAY!

**Number 6 appears to be a player. What do you do?**

Me: *snorts with laughter*

Star: What?

Me: Starscream? A player? He couldn't get to first base with a drone!

Star: *turns red* Shut up, flesh bag!

**You got a haircut and Number 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes through your mind?**

Sound: *stares*

Me: Are you using x-ray vision on me?

Sound: *does nothing*

Me: PERVERT!

**Number 8 thinks they'll never get a mate. What do you tell them?**

Me: Prazz. You have Prazz.

Prowl: Excuse me?

Me: ProwlXJazz. He loves you. You love him. DO NOT DENY IT!

**Number 9 gives you a bagel. Do you eat it?**

Ratch: *chucks a bagel at her*

Me: *picks it up, shrugs, and eats it*

**Number 10 wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E' Cheeses. How long do they last?**

Me: *hands Smokescreen ten bucks* I give him fifteen minutes

Sides: I give him ten

Mirage: *storms out of the place five minutes later* FILTHY HUMANS!

**Number one offers you a CD. Considering their tastes, do you listen to it?**

Me: *makes sure Blue isn't around* Hell no.

**Number 2 suddenly goes emo. How does Number eight feel about this?**

Bee: *walks in all decked out in black* Whatcha think?

Prowl: *continues reading his datapad* I don't care

Bee: *glares*

**Number 3 told Number 6 that they started their period.**

Sides: Hey Scream, started my period

Star: What the hell are you talking about?

Me: *facepalm* Freaks.

**Number 4 slaps Number 9 with a fish for going out with Number 7.**

Sunny: *slaps Ratchet with a fish* You fragger! WE WERE GETTING MARRIES YOU TWO-TIMING GLITCHFACE!

Ratch: HEY! HE FORCED ME TOO!

Sound: Ratchet, is lying

Ratch: Not helping!

Me: *in a corner videotaping everything*

**Number 6 got high.**

Sides: *grins dazedly*

Me: *slowly walks away*

**Number 7 comes up to you wearing a pink dress. What's your reaction?**

Me: Have you lost your mind?!

Sound: Soundwave, lost bet

Me: Oh. That makes sense *snaps a picture for Instagram*

**Number 8 reads your FanFiction and complains. What is it about?**

Me: *sighs heavily* Everything. Prowl complained about everything I wrote… *sniffles*

**Number 9 can't stand Number 1, so how does Number 9 get their revenge after Number 1 pours soda on them?**

Ratch: *throws a wrench at Bluestreak, knocking him out* Better.

Me: THANK PRIMUS ABOVE! Sweet silence! *kisses Blue's helm* I still love you, Blue

**Number 10 starts working at a bar.**

Me: *opens mouth*

Mirage: Comment and die

Me: *shuts mouth, running off*


End file.
